Ranching
Ranching in Pumpkin Days consists currently of being able to care for animals in a barn or in a chicken coop. Animals need to be fed, loved (patted and brushed), and their excrement should be cleaned up every day or they might get sick. You can clean up animal poop with the shovel. Caring for your animals will raise their affections and keep them producing. Animals can be bought at the Animal Shop in each of the towns. If your animals get sick, a visit to the local vet will be required in order to bring their health back. Animals will not leave their coops or barns if it's raining outside. They also retire to bed at around 10pm. Housing Before you can buy any animals, you will need a space to house them. You can build those spaces by going to the local home improvement shop. You need to pay off any debts at the ATM in the post office before you can build any new buildings. The following places are currently available: Chicken coop The chicken coop is where you will be housing your chickens. They can be white, red or black chickens, and you can buy them on the town's animal shop, along with their feed and trough. For chickens it will take chicken feed and a small trough. You will always get one small trough when buying a chicken. Chickens do not poop, but they will still need to be brushed, patted and fed every day. They will produce chicken eggs. Barn The barn can house a few different animals: *Horse - provides a way of transport *Cow - produces milk *Sheep - produces wool *Pig (currently not producing anything) *Bull (currently not producing anything) *Goat (currently not implemented) For your bigger animals you will need fodder and the bigger trough to feed them. Animals often need a little help getting out of the way to allow the rancher to take care of them. This means you will need to purchase an animal bell at the home improvement shop. It costs 550g and can be placed near the bar so you can call your animals inside and outside as needed to clean and feed them. The barn has two sizes. You can can upgrade the small barn at the home improvement shop. Feeding Animals Large animals like cows need to be fed fodder, which can be placed in a large trough. You can get fodder from cutting tall grass on your farm or out in the world. Chickens need to be fed feed, which needs to be placed in a small trough. You can make feed by grinding corn in a windmill. You can buy both feed and fodder from the local animal shop. You can also place the animal troughs anywhere on your farm, so long as your animals can reach it. Make sure to feed your animals daily or else they won't make any animal products. Animal Products Animals give different products when alive and when taken to the Animal Shop, they can be turned into meat. The amount of meat produced from each animal is determined by how long it has been kept once it has turned into an adult. Baby animals cannot be turned into meat. Sick animals also cannot be turned into meat. Baby Animals Animal breeding is a feature currently not implemented, so the only way to get baby animals is by buying from the Animal Shop. Baby Animals do not give any products until they grow up into an adult.